The Act of Wanting
by ElleD
Summary: The heart wants what it wants, or does it? Spashley, Kyden, MadisonXOC, with a whole buch of other original characters. Completely, alternative universe. Teen for now, but maybe Mature later, but that's a big later.
1. Introducing the characters

**The Act of Wanting: Main Characters**

**Ellie McAdams: **Resident smartass and guru. "Best friend" of Ashley Davies. She describes herself as "sarcastically nice."Hopes one day, she'll actually be noticed by someone. **Age:** Sixteen

**Ashley Davies: **Local genius. She hangs out with her "friend" Ellie McAdams when she's not to busy, but she's always busy. A female lothario, but doesn't like to admit that. Desperately, wants to woo Spencer Carlin. **Age: **Seventeen

**Spencer Carlin: **Rebellious socialite. She once lit the garage on fire, because her parents didn't show up for her birthday. Knows Ashley Davies likes her, but doesn't do anything about it because she loves the attention. ** Age: **Seventeen

**Aiden and Kyla Dennison: **Only married teen couple in school. Aiden had a drunken affair with Lola Mathis, but the only person who knows besides the two parties involved is Viktor, Lola's cousin. Kyla is having doubts about being married so young. She got accepted to Julliard, but doesn't know how to tell Aiden because it messes up _his _plans for the future. **Ages: **Both eighteen

**Viktor Harding: **Village idiot. Dropped out of school because it was "too hard for smart people like him." Colorblind, but doesn't tell anyone about it. His is a great artist. **Age: **Sixteen

**David O'Neil: ** Viktor's best friend and Kyla's little brother. Handicap after a car crash with Aiden. Has never quite forgiven Aiden for the incident, so he watches him, waiting for him to slip up, so that he can tell his sister. ** Age: ** Fifteen

**Madison Duarte: **Bitch by nature, nice by force. Is confused by her feelings for Viktor and Ellie. Head cheerleader and makes sure that you know it. **Age: **Seventeen

**Lola Mathis: ** Skank. No seriously, even she admits it. Trampy, but smart, well not until a little "incident" with Aiden that left her with a kid. **Age: ** Eighteen

**Justin Fulani: **Local gay man. He isn't afraid to show it. Everywhere he goes is like a parade. Has a boyfriend, whose name he never mentions, but pictures are taken with him in it. ** Age: **Sixteen


	2. Let the games begin

**Author's Note: If I owned SoN do you really think I would be posting this here?**

Sometimes she just sits their looking outside of her window, just watching everyone have a good time. She sits their in her old, uncomfortable chair and feels like a stalker just watching passersby. She knows that no one can even see her and that people don't even know that she lives in the house that she does. And who blames them; it's an old shabby thing, with at least four broken windows and nothing but card boxes covering the holes show for it.

"Ellie, dinner's ready!" her older sister calls from the kitchen. Ellie looks at the wall clock in her room next to the Bettie page poster. "Five thirty, right on schedule," Ellie says out loud to herself. She yells that she's coming and soon heads downstairs to the dining room, but first making sure that she closes her bedroom door. She gets downstairs and already sees her sister's husband digging in to the chicken parmesan for dinner. Ellie looks in disgust at the kitchen.

"Don't worry dear, your eggplant parmesan is on top of the stove," Her sister, June, says as she carries to glasses of red wine for herself and her husband Aaron. Ellie smiles, every since becoming a vegetarian her sister's been very understanding, not like her louse of a husband. Every since he found out, he's been trying to sneak meat into her food, so Ellie has to be very careful when she wants to go eat anything of hers. 'I didn't mess with your food. Don't worry freak," Aaron says, face filled with chicken.

"I hope you choke on that chicken!" Ellie shouts already frustrated with Aaron. That man can get on her nerves so quickly; he doesn't have to try really. "You two, both quite down! Can't we ever have a meal in piece?" June shouts, and then takes a big gulp of wine. "Sorry," both parties at fault say, not wanting to get June anymore stressed out. Ellie looks at her watch that read '6:00 pm.' 'Right on schedule' Ellie thinks before grabbing her plate and sitting down to eat with her family, it's been this way forever, after Ellie and June's mother died. Ellie went to go live with her older sister April and that was it, end of story. Seven years later, now sixteen and her older sister, now twenty-eight a have bonded more than ever.

"I'm going to go out," Ellie says while picking up everyone's plate to put in the dishwasher. Both Aaron and June looked at her with a shocked look on their faces. "What?" Ellie asks, but already knows the answer. The girl never goes out, only except for school and work, but that's about it. The girl has no friends and doesn't even try to make any. 'Do you want to take the mustang/' Aaron asks. Ahh, _the Mustang, _the '69 red ford mustang with a turbo engine, it looks brand new and runs clean. It only takes a second for Ellie to answer, "Sure!" "Well, that's great. Go buy yourself one. Use your Daewoo," Aaron says and June smirks.

"You suck!" Ellie shouts. Aaron says a couple of 'whatever's' and leaves to go into this 'Man den.' "Be back by midnight," June says thrilled that her little sister is going out for once. June never really understands why her little sister doesn't go out often. It's not because of her looks, because her family has all been blessed with good genes, and it's not her grades, because that girl is a shoe in for Valedictorian next year. Whatever the reason, June was more than happy to see her sister go out on a Friday night, so much in fact that, June went to her purse and gave Ellie a crisp 100 dollar bill. "Thank you June," Ellie said and then headed out the door, making sure to lock the gate in front of the door, so in one would tray in get in, but who really wanted to.

Ellie walked over to her white Daewoo and started to drive, knowing the destination, but taking a longer way, going through little surburbs and roundabouts, until finally reaching her destination. Ellie turned off the engine and sighed. "I can do it. I can do it," the girl repeated over and over again, not noticing a short brunette watching with an amused face from the distance. The brunette, tried of watching the girl, instead walked up to the car and knocked on the window. "Ashley, hi!" Ellie said as she looked up, now remembering why she came. Ellie was on a mission to help Ashley Davies impress a certain blonde by the name of Spencer Carlin.

"Hurry up! I've been freezing my ass out her for about a half an hour!" Ashley speaks while gritting her teeth. Ellie soon opens the door, "You, haven't gone it yet?" she asks while she closes the door and locks it. "No," Ashley says while shivering, "too scared." "I don't get how you can win a national speech contest, yet you are too afraid to talk to a girl," Ellie says laughing, while checking out the brunette appearance. Ashley's dressed to kill with a ripped black band t-shirt with some obscure French rock band, a black mini shirt with pink stripes, and a pair of pink flamingo slip-on vans. "Nice outfit Davies," Ellie says, "but maybe next time you should also consider wearing a jacket." "I was going to, but I didn't have a jacket to match my shoes," Ashley says while laughing now thinking about the error of her ways.

"Well, come on. I wouldn't want you to freeze yourself. I still do except to get paid for this," Ellie says while dragging Ashley towards the door. "What would I do without a friend like you?" Ashley says smiling. "Well, people don't even know that we friends, let alone best friends, so you'd probably be doing the same according to other people's views," Ellie said grimacing . "Hey, cheer up! I'm sorry I've been avoiding you as a friend, it's just that I been really busy," Ashley replies, smile fading. "Since eighth grade year! Oh, cut the bullshit Ashley. You only using me, so you can get into this cheerbitch's panties and I'm only helping because her paying me!" Ellie screams. 'Hey keep your voice down!" Ashley half whispers, "Plus, it's different this time." "How, so?" "Because I…" And with that the door opened and in front of them stood the one and only,

"Spencer," Ashley gasped out.

"Hello, are you here for the party?" Spencer answered smiling.

"Yes we are, "Ellie replied knowing Ashley couldn't out the moment.

"Well, come on in it's freezing outside," and with that both girls step in and their plan goes into action.


	3. Oh hell nah!

**Author's Note: Ok, this might seem a little confusing to some, so let me explain. Each major character in this story, has their own wants and desires, but are too scared of the outcomes. To show all sides of their quest, each major character gets their own point of view (POV) and each POV all talk about Spashley is some sort of a way. However, for the next few chapters it will be in third person, so I can establish all of the main characters and their lives. **

**I didn't start this story from the beginning, because in later POVs, it will hopefully explain parts that you're getting confused by. Also, please take a note that I will mostly likely update on weekends (weekends for sure, but some weekdays as well.)**

**With that said I hope you enjoy this next chapter **

"Well, I hope you two ladies enjoy yourself" Spencer says while looking around, searching for an exit. Spencer was just about to walk away when Ellie intervenes.

"Oh Spencer, you can't stay and entertain us for a while?" Ellie asks, bringing a hand up to her chest looking appalled.

"Well, I'm sure I…"Spencer starts to speak, but is soon cut off my Ellie, "Well, that's great. Oh wait, is that little David? I'm going to go and say 'Hi!'" and with that Ellie walked, well soft of ran, away.

Ashley, upset but also thankful that Ellie left, looks around the room watching the drunken teenagers dancing to the music coming out of the Bose home speakers. "So Ashley, I saw you on the television the other day." Spencer blurts out, trying to make small talk.

"Oh, really was it because of the speech thing?" Ashley answers trying to remember what interview she did recently.

"No, actually it was one of those 'get HIV tested' commercials. I believe you were the one that played in infected girl who lied and told everyone that you were a virgin."

"Hahaha! Very funny Ms. Carlin. Did you get that from your jester known as Madison?"

"No Ms. Davies," Spencer says while getting closer to Ashley, "I thought of it all on my own," Spencer whispers into Ashley's ear due to the fact the music was now blaring some German rock music.

"I can't stop thinking about you Spence," Ashley confessed, breathing heavily due to the closeness of Spencer's warm body. "I know Ash. Every since that night I can't either." Blue eyes gaze into brown ones. Both bodies start to come together until there was no room left. Spencer watched as Ashley licked her lips. Both girls started to lean forward about to kiss one another until they saw, well heard, a sight. A very upset couple stampeding through the hallway.

"Aiden, I want to go home now," Kyla shouts at the intoxicated, raven haired boy.

"Aww, baby we just got here," Aiden replies pouting his lip, his slurred speech indicating his drunkenness. "Aiden, baby, look at me. You're drunk again, honey you need to stop drinking so much," Kyla proclaimed really frustrated.

"I'm sorry baby; I've just been going through a lot of things."

"Like what?! A new shampoo? Aiden, seriously baby you'll like this one better."

"But I love Garnier Frutis"

"Well, you'll love Aveeno, because it's better for the environment."

"Screw the environment."

"I know who won't be happy later today"

"Baby-"Aiden tries to speak, but Kyla cuts him off, "Spencer, darling, I love you, and I would love to stay at this party longer, but it seems my husband, is drunk, and since you came with us, I need you to go and get the car ready."

"Okay, sure no problem." Spencer says as she takes the keys from Aiden's jacket pocket and goes to get the car, leaving a disappointed Ashley. Kyla notices this. She leaves a drunk Aiden on the floor, walks up to Ashley, "You are never getting near my friend again whore." Ashley turns to face Kyla dead in the eye, "Who's going to stop me bitch?" Kyla was about to let Ashley have it when Aiden threw up in the corner. "Oh Shit. Aiden, look what you did," Kyla says, rushing over to her sick husband. "Later, Kyla," is all Ashley says as she walks away from the scene looking for her supposed best friend.

Ashley walks to the kitchen and sees David holding a beer pong. "Hi David. Have you seen uh that Ellie girl around here somewhere?" "Oh yeah," David replies while pouring beer into the funnel, "she's out back." "Thanks," Ashley replies as she walks through the sliding doors to get inside the back. 'I'm going to kill her' is all she is thinking. Ashley continued her search until she saw her behind the bushes making out…with Madison Duarte. 'Oh my god! Oh My God!' Ashley thought, 'Madison's gay?! Wait I thought Ellie was straight. Some great friend I turned out to be huh?' Ashley's thoughts were interrupted by Madison coming out from behind the bushes. Madison as soon as she saw Ashley, stopped dead in her tracks.

"What are you doing here?" Madison questioned with a look of disgust on her face. "Oh, nothing, just wishing I could claw my eyes out after seeing you make out with a chick. It's almost makes me what to turn straight. Well, almost." Ashley answered. "Listen you lezbo," Madison starts pointing her finger," if you tell anyone about this I'll end your life. You got that?" "Hey chill, do you think I even want to tell anybody that I saw you with someone else. I don't want my own reputation to be ruined." Ashley joked. "Whatever, just please don't tell anybody." Ashley could see the desperation in Madison's eyes, "Okay, but you owe me." "Oh thank you!" and with that, Madison adjusted her self and went back to the party.

"So Ellie, are you going to tell me what just happened," Ashely shouts, "or am i going to have to pry it out of you?"


	4. Tssk Tssk

**Author's Note: Sorry I was late, due to the storm my wireless internet was caught off and my sister has the pen drives. With that said, enjoy this chapter. **

Two hours earlier…

"Come on, pretty please!" Madison begged the tall blonde girl standing on her left.

Spencer paused, and thought for a moment before replying, "No."

"Come on Spence, you have to do it," Madison said stomping around like a five-year-old.

"Now, Madi darling, why exactly would I want to go answer the door for _your_party?" Spencer questioned, looking at the short brown-haired girl. "Because _darling_," Madison scoffs, "isn't that what you were trained to do, entertain guests? I mean just think about it, when I answer the door I'm like 'Eww, who the fuck are you?', but when you answer you make them feel like they're home and that's the whole point of this little soirée before Winter Homecoming." "I thought it was a ploy for you to get more votes for Homecoming Queen," Spencer replied grinning already knowing the answer. "Well, that too. Plus, we haven't been to a decent party in two weeks, do you call that normal?" "For humans like me, yes. For aliens such as yourself, no," Spencer replies chuckling.

"So anyway, back to my original question, will you please open the door when the bell rings?" Madison pleads. "Okay, but I want my own bottle of Grey Goose," Spencer replies giving in to her best friend's demands. "Done, now go on upstairs and change into sometime decent," Madison replies, checking out her friend's appearance. "Abra-ka-dabra! Damn it!" Spencer shouts. "What's wrong?" Madison looks at her friend with a confused look. "It's just…," Spencer starts to reply, "It didn't fix your ugliness." And with that Spencer ran off before Madison could find something to throw at her head. "Spencer!" Madison yelled.

The classical works of Mozart started to play and that could only mean one thing. Someone rang the doorbell. Madison quickly straightened her clothes before answering the door. She wasn't surprised to see Viktor and David carrying mass amounts of liquor with them. "Oh thank God! I thought you guys were going to be late," Madison lets out a sigh of relief. "Well, are gonna let us in because carrying all this alcohol is putting a strain of my back," Viktor asks pushing himself through the door, heading towards the kitchen. "Hi Madi!" David says while rolling inside. "Hey there, little sexy," she replies back, looking down at David.

"You know the great thing about this wheelchair is that I can see girl's cleavage better when they kneel towards me," and with that David received a playful slap on the shoulder by Madison. "Oh my David! I'm shocked," Madison feigned horrified. "You know," David starts to wiggle his eyebrows," ladies say that I'm great in chair." "In your perverted little dreams David," Madison replied as she walked away towards the kitchen. When she went through the door was surprised to see Viktor jump out and grab her"Rawr!" Viktor boomed, causing Madison to jump in his arms.

"Did I scare you my love?"

"Yes, you asshole don't do it again."

"I'm sorry baby, I just couldn't resist," Viktor said while snuggling closer to Madison. "I know..." and with that they began to kiss and were about to make out if it wasn't due to Kyla bursting through the door. Kyla looked up, "I'm so sorry you too. I didn't mean to barge in, but where do you want this," Madison looked at the party sampler Kyla was holding. "Just put it on the table next to the chocolate fountain," was what Madison replied and she moved herself away from Viktor. Viktor mouthed an 'I hate you' to Kyla, who mouthed back an 'I'm so sorry' before placing the food down and hurried herself out of the kitchen.

"So," Viktor starts up, "where were we?" "Viktor, stop please,' Madison said as she pushed him away from her. 'What's wrong with you Madison?' Viktor replies frustrated, "We haven't been _together_ in weeks and when we have some alone time with each other, you won't even kiss me. Are you seeing some other guy?" "No," Madison quickly replies," you're the only guy I'm seeing." "Okay, I believe you," and with that Viktor leads in towards Madison and tries to kiss Madison who accepts the kiss… well this time.

"Now that everything's settled. Viktor, would you be a doll and get be my red purse?"

"How about I get you whatever purse I feel like?"

"Because, I want to match the purse with my shoes?"

"Why you're not even going anywhere, you're having the party here."

"Oh yeah," Madison replies slightly embarrassed, "silly me." "Maybe," Viktor starts," I shouldn't have been the only one to drop out of school." "Uggh! Whatever, just get out of my sight!" Madison screams out Viktor as she pushes and kicks him out of the kitchen and into the living room. "DAMMMMMMNNNNN!" David replies before he starts cracking up. Viktor gets up off the floor and brushes the dirt off his clothes, "Don't even say it bro." "I won't man don't worry. You'll screw up again tonight and _then_ I'll make fun of you," David replies, showing off his pearly whites.

"Man, I'm jus gonna go, so which Madison for me bro"

"Yea, bro sure I'll watch Madison for you, just comeback later" David replied. Before Viktor left, they did their special handshake.

Spencer walked downstairs looking as hot as ever wearing a black halter dress with a matching pair of manolos. "Wow Spence, you look smokin' hot!" replied David whilst checking out her assets. "And don't you look charming yourself David," she replied grinning as huge as David's ever seen her. "Who you looking so special for?" David questions still taking in Spencer's beauty. "Why, nobody," Spencer replied with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Bullshit, Spencer I've known you since forever and the only dress up for two reasons: 1. your parents make you. And 2. You're trying to impress someone and as we both know your parents are in Switzerland at the moment," David finishes taking a deep breath. "Okay, well, maybe there _is_ someone by the name of Ashley Davies," Spencer replies blushing.

"Geez, are you still sprung up on her."

"Who said anything about me being, as you say, "Sprung up" on her. From what I've heard, and I've heard plenty, _she's _the one all "sprung up" on moi."

"Keep telling yourself that Spence and it'll be the death of you."

"Keep being a know-it-all and you'll wind up alone."

"Spence…"David starts to reply, "That's not the only thing that's keeping me from being alone." David looks down at his chair. "Hey," Spencer gently brings his head up so blue eyes can meet green, "being in a wheelchair does not mean girls will not find you attractive."

"Yeah right, hey I'm going to go outside for a minute. If anybody needs me tell them I'll be out back. Okay?"

"Okay, I will do it." Spencer walked as David walked anyway and thought how she was part responsible for his accident and how she just couldn't bear to tell him yet, still after these seven months.


	5. HelloI'm Good For Nothing AN

Ok I know I'm an asshole for not replying every weekend like I was supposed to, but I had a falling out (we broke up) with my Muse (girlfriend) and I guess can't bare to write anymore, so all of you who read this, I'm sorry. I'm going to write another story, but I wait until after I completely finish it to post.

Later days,

Danielle


End file.
